Poisoned secrets
by XxXmouseXxX
Summary: It started of as a school family tree project, and it ended up as a race against time to get a cure for the poison. Will Jeff Tracy be able to save his son, or has his luck ran cold?
1. Chapter 1

Jefferson Tracy thought his son was safe at Whartons, until he gets an unusual call. His son is in a hospital bed, dying of an unknown poison. Can the other Tracy's, lady P, Fermat, Brains and Tin-Tin figure out how to help the fallen Tracy? And who is this Lexy Daniels that has been in contact with Alan? Does the answer lie with Lucille Tracy's past?

Not mine, never will be mine...

Chapter one: -

You would have thought that past midnight, everyone would be asleep. But even though the classrooms were locked, the lights were turned off and the gates were padlocked, two people still were awake.

Sitting on his bed in his dormitory, the sixteen year old used is laptop. He clicked on the search engine, and typed in the words 'Evans' and 'Fire'. A snore from across the room disturbed him, and he looked up to see his roommate turn over in his sleep. Reaching out, he grabbed the glass from his bedside and walked into the bathroom.

The boy heard a door creak open, and the sounds of footsteps as he turned off the tap and walked back into the room.

"Fermat?" he said, placing his glass down. Realising it wasn't his friend who was walking, he noticed the door was slightly open. Curiously, he looked outside into the corridor.

"Hello?"

No answer, he shook his head and closed the door. He didn't have time to figure out the door, he had his own personal project to complete. Sitting back on his bed, he noticed the email icon had appeared and he smiled as he opened it.

Hi brother of mine,

Ok, maybe not biologically…

You'll never guess what I found out!

It may just help us with the 'project' you've been working on.

Call me

Love, your sis

Lexy

Reaching for the glass and his phone, he placed the phone down and drank some water. But this was all he remembered as a sharp pain came across his body, and his head started to spin. Standing up, he tried to make it towards the bathroom as the sickness came over him, but instead he lost the grip and the glass fell to the floor, him falling down after it.

"ALAN!"

And Fermat's scream of his name was all he heard as he fell into darkness.

TB

It wasn't every day that Doctor Jack Tyler got to meet a billionaire ex astronaut. Then again, it wasn't everyday that he had a patient with a illness he didn't fully understand. All he knew was that this boy had been poisoned with something, however he had no idea what it was.

Walking into the waiting room, he noticed that more had arrived then at the start. Jeff Tracy, who was the hero of Jack's younger brother and who was training to be a astronaut, sat in the chair after being practically forced to wait when arriving. Next to him sat Scott Tracy, who had been just as forceful when wanting to see his brother.

The three new arrivals were scattered around the room. First was John Tracy, who Jack knew from reading his books, and then was Virgil Tracy who could have went far in the music industry. And then last was Gordon Tracy, gold medal swimmer and the person who ha survived a hydro-foil accident and learnt to walk again to compete. Jack just hoped that Gordon's fighting spirit had rubbed off on his brother.

"Mr Tracy" he said, and if the situation wasn't dire he would have laughed as all five men turned to look at him. The oldest Tracy stood up, and Jack saw the worry in his eyes. "I'm Doctor Jack Tyler, your sons' doctor"

"How is he?" Jeff asked, in a voice which was unlike his own.

"Right now he is stable" Jack told him "However, I fear that this will not be the case for much longer. Your son has been poisoned Mr Tracy"

"You can cure him" Jeff asked, as he felt Scott's hand on his shoulder

"Mr Tracy, there is no known cure"

"What" came from one of the brothers, as Jack looked Jeff in the eyes

"We have never dealt with this poison before, we have sent a sample of you sons blood for further analysis, however it doesn't look good. The longer we take trying to identify it, the worse your son will get"

"Dr Tyler, are you telling me that my son is dying"

"Yes Mr Tracy, unless we can figure out what your son has been poisoned with, the chance that he will not make it is over 90"

There was silence in the room, and Jack had never seen a man so broken before. Then again, it wasn't every day Jack told someone their son was dying, and no one could help him.

"May I see him?"

"Of course"

And Jeff Tracy left his sons to go to his youngest bedside.

TB

Daniels residence, village near Wharton's Academy…

"You've reached Alan Tracy, I cant answer the phone right now, leave a message"

"Allie, this is the seventh message I've left you, are you ok? Listen, I've found out some info you may want to check out, so call me when you get his message bro. I'm worried about you."

Flipping the blue phone, she placed it back on the desk and read through the newspaper article she had found on the web. The girl was sixteen years old, she had red hair which was tied back and her eyes were a dark brown. A lip piercing was what made her unique in the small town, which frowned apon you being 'different'. that's what drew Lexy Daniels to the wild child Alan Tracy, or at least it was.

They had meet two years before when Alan's class came to the village for a trip to the local museum her father owned, a few months before the Hood's attack. Yes, Lexy knew all about the Thunderbirds. She had a high IQ, and had confronted Alan about it until he told her the truth. But when Alan had came back from spring break, he had changed. He was more into his studies, and acted less like the spoilt boy he once was.

And it was six months ago that he came to Lexy with a problem, which they were now getting closer to the truth.

If only her brother would answer his damn phone, then everything would almost be solved. Sighing, Lexy picked up her phone and called his number once again.

TB

The vial was placed next to the photo which had been taken years before. A girl with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes was smiling, and a boy of around five was in the teenagers arms.

A hand appeared, tracing the teenaged girls body, before the safe slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine, never will be mine...

Chapter two: -

The machine beeped constantly, and if it wasn't for the fact it meant his little brother was alive, he would have thrown it out the nearest window. He had offered to stay with Alan, whilst their father went to his school to see if anything could be brought to light about the poisoning. His three other brothers went rather unwillingly to rescue people from a cave in, and wanted hourly updates on their youngest Thunderbird. The last mission until they shut down IR until Alan was better. If he got better…

Taking Alan's hand into his own, Scott remembered the last time they had almost lost him. The Hood, the monster who had taken over Tracy Island and almost killed them all, had almost strangled their brother, had tried to slice him with the mole. It was when he heard about this, his parental instincts kicked in and he would rarely let Alan leave his sight.

Of course, Alan's independent nature kept saying he was 'smothering' him, but Scott didn't care. Their mother had died when Alan was only four years old, and Scott had helped his father raise their youngest brother himself.

Now he sat here, and he prayed for some sort of miracle. But all the while, he wondered who would want to kill Alan. The hood maybe, but he was in jail. There was one thing Scott was certain about though. If he ever saw the person, they were as good as dead.

TB

Printing off the article, she placed it on the board with the other papers. Photos, newspaper clippings, old records were all scattered around, thanks to the project Alan had her working on. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get in touch with him.

Lexy normally wasn't the sort to worry, but this time she was almost freaking out. It wasn't like Alan to not call or email her, and it had been eight hours since she sent the email. Taking a step back from the board, she could only remember three times she had been this worried.

The first was when she was five years old. Her mother trying to get her out of the car, but she wouldn't. the doctors were going to shoot her, she has kept saying, cousin Jayne had told her that they would shoot her arm off! It had taken her mother forcing her into the doctors, the nurse giving her the injection and then a lollypop for Lexy to realise that Jayne had been lying to her.

The next was when she was on holiday two years later, the her tooth had fallen out. The seven year old was worried that the tooth fairy wouldn't find her, and she wouldn't get any money. But in the morning, after her parents had forced her to sleep, she had found money and to celebrate she brought a large bag of caramelised toffee's.

The last time was a year before. It had been Alan's support that she got through the worry of her mother dying after she ended up in hospital. Alan had been Lexy's rock during that time, and even after her mother had been let home Lexy had been worried that she would fall ill again. But Alan helped her, and now it was time for Lexy to help him.

She could remember when Alan had asked her for help. He had snuck out of Wharton's, meeting Lexy at 'their' lake as he handed her the piece of paper.

"I need your help." he said "I want to know who the boy in the picture is."

Lexy studied the picture, before looking at the boy she thought of as her brother.

"Whose the girl?" she asked

"My mom."

She could remember his face, the sadness of not knowing his mother in his eyes.

"I'll do anything I can." she had replied, and it started an investigation bigger than the both of them could ever imagine.

Drawing a line on the board, it was then she noticed something she hadn't before. Two names, Wesley Harrison and Harry Wesley. Both were born on December 12th of the same year. However, one picture was of Wesley Harrison aged 17 and one was of Harry Wesley aged 48. There was one thing similar about these pictures.

Both men had the same birthmark on their necks.

TB

When Detective Eleanor Kingsley started work that morning, she hadn't realised that her first case would be about a unknown poisoning. And she hadn't realised that she would be working with Jeff Tracy.

Eleanor had grown up with stories about him, about how he had been in space. She had never known that she would ever meet him, she just wished it was under better circumstances. The brown haired officer walked into the hospital and made her way to Alan Tracy's room. She had some questions to ask, and although she didn't want to interrupt the family she had no choice.

"Mr Tracy."

From the bed side, Jeff Tracy looked up.

"I'm Detective Eleanor Kingsley." she told him as they shook hands "I have a few questions."

"We told the police everything we know." he replied, as Gordon walked towards them for his shift with Alan.

"New things have been brought to light. Looking at you sons laptop, we discovered that your son received and opened a email at 12.13 last night, for someone named Lexy."

"Alan doesn't know any Lexy's" Gordon said, wondering who this girl was.

"And he also has messages on his phone from a Lexy." Eleanor told them, "Are you sure that you do not know her, she may know something that will help us."

"Sorry detective, but Alan has never told us about this girl." Jeff replied, trying the figure out how he would know someone they wouldn't "We could ask Fermat."

"That would be helpful. Here's my number, if you have anymore information, please call."

As she left, Gordon turned to his father.

"Dad, I've never heard Alan talk about a Lexy." he said, looking at his brother

"Neither have I son." Jeff replied "Neither have I. Why don't you call the Island, see if Fermat can tell us anything."

TB

The glass of whiskey was held in the hand of Alan's attacker. The person smiled as they watched the police out the window, and the Tracy patriarch searching for answer to help cure his son.

Serves him right the person thought, as they sipped the drink The brat was getting to close to the truth

TB

Thanks for the reviewsJ

Also, my story 'Broken' will be completed within the next few weeks, with about two or three more chapters…

criminally charmed: - I've read your stories and I loved themJ thanks for the review and I agree, Jeff's priorities should be with his sons.

Megz McGizzle: - I've always been bad with punctuation, but thank you for the commentJ I've also loved your stories…

shadowfox8: - Another great writer… thanks for the review.

epalladino: - Also a good writer, and thanks for the help. I like constrictive reviews, it makes me happy that I can be better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Not mine, never will be mine...

Chapter three: -

It wasn't often that Fermat Hackenbacker couldn't answer a question. But that day, after Gordon asked him if he knew a 'Lexy' he replied no.

He was the son of a professor, he had a high IQ and he couldn't answer a question about his best friend. But as he sat in his room, after being brought back to the Island, at the desk with an invention he couldn't help but think he had heard the name somewhere before.

No, Alan didn't tell him about the name. But where?

He didn't know it would be a whole day before he remembered where he had heard the name before. And it would be a vital clue in the investigation.

TB

"Lexy, you're late."

"Coming!"

Pulling her left shoe on, the red head ran around the room trying to get ready for school. She grabbed her bag, as she tried to tie the shoe lace and grab her cell at the same time. Her folder was somewhere under a pile of clothes, and her jacket was still on the back of the chair.

"LEXY!"

"COMING!"

Balancing the folder as she grabbed the jacket, she ran from her room shutting the door behind her. Trying not the tumble down the stairs, she spotted her father sitting at the table, drinking coffee and watching the news on their television.

"You can't keep being late, Lexy." he sighed

"Sorry dad, but I was up late."

"Doing what?"

"A project." she told him "Bye dad."

Walking out the house, she didn't see the news announcement,

"Today the youngest son of billionaire ex astronaut Jefferson Tracy is fighting for his life…"

TB

For years John Tracy felt that the stars was his home. He loved them, mainly because he felt like he was closer to his mother up in the sky. And this is why the space bound Tracy loved being on Thunderbird 5.

But now, he didn't feel like being surrounded by his stars. Instead, he had swapped computers and telescopes on TB5 for cold white walls and plastic seats in the hospital. No, it wasn't a knew hobby. It was for his brother.

The only ever blond Tracy, who lay so silently it was like he was already dead if it wasn't for the beeping of the heart monitor.

John had never felt so helpless, then he did when he was sitting with his brother. He couldn't do anything to help his brother, and that is what upset him.

Praying for a miracle, he brushed back some of Alan's hair from his face.

"Please mom." he whispered "Please don't take him from us yet."

TB

There had been a rumour around school all day, but Lexy didn't take much notice of it. Apparently, someone from the rich boy school on the cliff had been poisoned. Thinking noting of it, Lexy continued through her classes. This was until Daniela Hammond caught up with her.

Daniela wasn't Lexy's friend, more like her shadow. She didn't realise when someone didn't particular like her, and was there whenever you didn't need her to be. So as Lexy sat in the library trying to read through her history notes, she sighed as the shadow sat down.

"Did you hear?" she said in a quiet but excited whisper

"Hear what?" Lexy asked, trying to sound interested.

"Someone was poisoned!"

"And you are happy why?" Lexy asked, trying not to get annoyed with her.

"It wasn't just anyone Lexy, it was the billionaire's son." Daniela said, looking around to see if the librarian was there "You know, the Tracy from the school for boys."

As her pen dropped to the pad, Lexy's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't breathe as the information sunk in. Her Alan, her brother had been poisoned. Her eyes rolled back as she fainted, one last thought in her ,mind.

At least I know why he didn't call me back

TB

When Alan met Lexy

Could she get any more bored?

Wondering around the building, she had seen this all before. And now she was forced to help out whilst the school was closed due to it getting repaired.

Was it Alexandra Daniels fault that the heating had failed? Was it her fault that she was cold, and she lit a burner in Science right next to the flammable jars and that one of them was slightly open? So why was she being punished by working in her fathers museum.

Waiting at the entrance with her father, she placed a fake smiled on as the group from the posh all boy school arrived. Shaking the hand on the teacher, she was forced to follow as they were walked around the place. But her attention wasn't on the talk, it was on one of the boys.

He didn't seem like the others. He kept trying to be left behind, acting like he had better things to do. And it was when she saw his backpack she knew what to do. She sunk behind him, and whispered into his ear.

"Leave the bag"

He glanced at her, before nodding and dropping the bag to the ground as he walked away.

"Mr Greene." he called about ten minutes later

"Yes, Tracy."

"Can I go and find my bag sir? I've lost it."

"Lexy will take you to find it." her father said, and she inwardly grinned. Taking Alan's arm, they walked away from the group.

And back to the present day, Fermat leapt from his bed at five am. He grabbed his glasses, and ran to wake up his sleeping father. He knew who Lexy was. He knew where he had met her.

The museum.

Wow, two posts in two days...


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine, never will be mine...

Thanks for the reviews:)

First to review next gets a hug and a large chocolate cookie!

Chapter four: -

"Lexy, you shouldn't be up."

Lexy glared at her father, before sitting at the table and peeling a orange.

"I'm fine dad, I only fainted yesterday."

"Still, you aren't to leave this house until Monday. You never faint, and you hit your head on the table as you went down."

"So I'm under house arrest."

Ignoring the comment, her father stood up.

"Bed, Lexy." he said, before he left to go to work. She glared at the door, before grinning. It was a Friday, no school because of her WAY over protective father. Jumping up, she grabbed the stero remote and turned on the music full blast, knowing her father would hate it. Then she sat on the arm chair, thinking about what made her faint in the first place.

Alan was injured. He had been poisoned.

She knew they should have stopped what they were doing when everything started to go wrong. But know it was too late. Turning the music off, she made her way towards her bedroom. She would finish what they had started for when Alan got better.

Because she refused to believe Alan was going to die. She had lost to many people in her sixteen years of living. Her grandmother, her aunt Sally, her best friend Carter who had died when they were only six. And last year almost her mother.

Alan was not going to die.

TB

Thomas Daniels was known throughout the village. He was the owner of the museum, which had been passed to him by his father Christopher who lived in Kansas on a farm with his mother Julia. He was the husband of judge Eliza Daniels, who battled Cancer a year before and he had a rebellious but smart daughter, Alexandra.

And today was the day the village would talk about him once again. About the fact that eight that morning, Jeff and Scott Tracy showed up at his museum.

Brains had contacted them an hour before, and told them what Fermat had remembered.

"Do you think that the girl can help?" Scott asked as they walked into the museum.

"I hope so." Jeff had replied.

And now they were standing outside the house Mr Daniels had told them to go to, after the shock of having a billionaire talk to him was over. Knocking on the door, they waited for the girl to answer, praying that she could tell them what they needed to know.

TB

Who would be knocking at this time in the morning? Lexy thought as she heard the door being knocked, if anyone wanted her father, they would go straight to his work place. Thinking it must be tourists wanting directions, she ran down the stairs and opened the door.

It was then she saw who it was. She felt faint, but she refused to faint once again, not in front of _his _family.

"Mr Tracy!" she said, wondering why he was here. Alan hadn't told anyone about their friendship.

"Are you Lexy?" he asked, she nodded as he shared a glance with Scott "We need your help."

"What about, sir?" she asked

"Lexy, do you know my son? My youngest son." she saw the pleading look in his eyes. Lexy inwardly sighed, she didn't want to betray Alan's trust about the project but if she didn't…

"Yes Mr Tracy." she said "You both better come in."

As they sat in the family room, Lexy looked at the two men.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, as they both politely declined.

"How do you know Alan?" Scott said impatiently, and Lexy had to smile.

"Scott Tracy." she said "The oldest Tracy, caring towards all his brothers but also very stubborn. Never likes sitting down when there is work to be done, and can be very overprotective. Alan's told me about you, and how much you mean to him."

Scott smiled a little, the first time since Alan had been taken ill.

"We met two years ago and became friends almost instantly…"

Flashback

The younger Lexy ran through the halls of the museum, her hand in Alan as he ran behind her. Laughing and relieved that they had gotten away, they stopped where the bag was. Alan grinned as he picked it up and flung it over his shoulder before looking at the girl who had helped him.

"Thank you, would be appreciated." she said to him.

"Why?" he asked

"I got you away, didn't I?" she said

"I would have found a way to get out." he said stubbornly, as Lexy muttered something about annoying ungrateful boys.

"Jerk." she said walking away.

"Thank you."

She stopped, before turning round to face him.

"What?"

"Thank you." he smiled at her as she walked back towards him.

"Your welcome." she said, before holding out her hand "I'm Lexy, my dad owns this place."

"Alan Tracy." he replied taking her hand

End of Flashback.

"…We exchanged phone numbers and emails, and started talking. He became like a brother to me, and still is. And with brothers you do anything they ask, including projects they need help with."

"The project mentioned in the email." Scott mused "What is this project?"

Lexy looked away. Could see really betray Alan's trust?

"Please Lexy." Jeff said "We need help, if you can tell us anything."

"It was meant to be a family tree, but Alan wanted to take it further. And it was on a school break six months ago he found something, a photo."

"Of what?" Scott asked

"Your mother." she replied "And a young boy. He wanted to know who the boy was. That's when everything started to change. It started off fine, we discovered that it was Lucille Evan's younger brother…"

"Brother? Mom had a brother?" Scott asked, why hadn't he heard about this?

"Yes, your mother did have a brother." it was Jeff who answered "Lucy used to say that he was her parents 'miracle' baby. Lucy's birth had complications, and carrying another may have not been possible until Samuel was conceived. However, a week after Samuel's fifth birthday there was a fire at the Evan's house. Your mother was only fifteen at the time, almost sixteen. She tried to save him, but someone pulled her out before they reached him."

They were silent, as Scott soaked the information in.

"We were going to leave the project after we found out about Samuel." Lexy said "But it was then we found something else, a newspaper article which included something the others didn't, that it wasn't a fire-fighter that rescued Lucy Evans, but her boyfriend."

"She never told me that one." Jeff stated as he looked at Lexy to continue.

"We posted a few links on websites, trying to find out more about this 'Wesley Harrison' and to start of we got nothing." she paused "Until four months ago."

She stood up, and started to pace. She didn't want to have to tell them this, but she had no other choice.

"A email came for Alan, from an unknown source. It said, well it said that they wanted him to stop the investigation or he will kill him."

"Why didn't Alan tell me" Jeff asked, and his eyes showed the hurt of his son not trusting him.

"He thought it was a joke." Lexy explained "Until the next email came, with a link of a gun. It was then things started to get worse. Letters were sent to Wharton's for Alan which he burnt, emails and each said that he was to stop. But Alan wouldn't, he wanted to find out who the person was."

"He should have told us."

"He knew you would have stopped him." she said "But he wanted to find out so badly what happened to his uncle, he decided to continue."

She stopped, before walking to the window.

"We found a picture of the boy, and a few weeks ago we found a picture of a man the age he would be know. But we had hit a dead end until the night Alan was poisoned. I _accidentally _found out that Harrison had changed his name, but I didn't find out what to. However, I have found a birthmark which could be useful."

"So your saying that if we find this Wesley Harrison, we maybe able to save Alan."

"Yes Scott" Lexy sighed "That's what I think. But I cant find him anywhere, I haven't got the Thunderbird's resources."

Scott and Jeff shared a panic look as she turned back and looked a them.

"Yes, Mr Tracy. I know you're the Thunderbirds."


	5. Chapter 5

Not mine, never will be mine...

criminally charmed gets a virtual cookie for reviewing first! 

Chapter five: -

It was silent in the Daniel household. Lexy stood by the window and she let the two Tracy's think about what she had just told them. That Alan was getting threatening notes, that she was searching for a man, that she knew they were international rescue.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. She had just told two of Alan's biggest secrets to his family, ones that he didn't want them to know. All she needed to do was tell them that he was still petrified of thunderstorms and that he still had nightmares about the hood and she wouldn't have any left.

"When did you find out?"

Lexy jumped in surprise as Jeff asked the question, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"When Alan came back from Spring break completely changed after the hood's invasion." she told him "When he left, he was spoilt jerk of a brother I had came to enjoy emails from. When he came back he was focused on his studies, and told me that he had almost lost his family. It wasn't to hard to piece together, so I confronted him."

"Lexy, have you…"

"Told anyone?" she broke in "No Mr Tracy. I love your son as my own brother, and I will never betray your family."

TB

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Allie?" the red head Tracy said as he sat next to his brother "And without me? That hurts…" he laughed slightly, before frowning. "Scott just called, him and dad are apparently checking out a lead on this 'Lexy' from Fermat. Who is she Al? A girlfriend who you haven't told me about?"

He sighed.

"Then again, we haven't really been more than brothers for years. Can you remember the promise we made Al? Just before I became a Thunderbird. We said we would always be best friends, always be able to talk with each other. But that never happened, and I am so sorry about that."

Gordon ignored the tears running down his cheek as he carried on talking.

"I love you Allie, you're my brother and I want you to be my best friend again. So, you have to get better soon. Please Allie, please."

TB

Jeff looked at the papers and folders Lexy had just placed in front of them, from her own bedroom. He had to say he was impressed, Alan and Lexy really had managed to get a lot of information, however, he wasn't to sure if they get the information legally.

"Lexy, may we take this?" he asked, and the girl nodded

"I know what your going to ask next sir." she said "You want me to stop investigating."

"Lexy, they may come after you next. I don't want you involved."

"I'm already involved Mr Tracy." Lexy told him "But, if I promise, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"May I see Alan?"

TB

The plan was working, in less than four days Alan Tracy would be nothing more than a course in a grave. Maybe if he was lucky, he could be in the plot next to his mother…

The man from the shadows stepped forward and looked at the hospital sign. Alan's organs were slowly weakening, the blood from his heart was slowing and soon he would not stand in the way of his revenge.

Most people would feel remorse for what they had done to another person, but not him. The way he saw it was he had hurt the child of someone who had hurt him. And soon he would get revenge on another person who had hurt him, who had stolen the heart of his girl when he was seventeen.

Wesley Harrison.

TB

Searching through the papers that Lexy had given them, Gordon Tracy sat in the hotel room and sighed. Across the table, John looked at him from his own papers. Scott was talking with Lady Penelope about any new developments on finding Harrison, Virgil was with Alan at the hospital and there father was talking with Lexy's father about her coming to the hospital to visit Alan.

"Gordon?" he said, and Gordon looked at him.

"Nothing Johnny." Gordon replied, looking back at the papers.

John placed the papers down and glared at his younger brother.

"Gordy…" he pressed

"I was meant to be there for him." Gordon whispered "I promised him I always would be. But instead he finds a new friend, tells her about wanting to find more about mom and doesn't tell us about being threatened."

"Your jealous of Lexy."

"No!" he said quickly "Maybe. He was my friend first John, and then he goes and tells her about IR. He knows that is secret."

John stood up and sat next to Gordon, placing a arm around his shoulders.

"Gordy, he may have chosen to tell Lexy things that he never told you, but that doesn't mean he loves you any less. And when he's better, the two of you will be plotting against Scott and Virgil on Tracy island like last summer. Maybe without the pink hair dye."

Gordon smiled weakly, before looking into Johns eyes.

"Thanks bro." he said "I guess your right."

The door opened, and Scott ran in.

"John, Gordy. We've got a lead."

The two brothers stood up and walked towards Scott.

"How?"

"Wesley Harrison changed his name to Harry Wesley when he was twenty. We have an old address, which may give us some clues."

"Doesn't he have a new address then?" John asked as Scott shook his head.

"That's the problems. Harry Wesley went missing six months ago."

TB.

Well, it wasn't Wesley Harrison/ Harry Wesley who poisoned Alan… wonder who it was?

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and reading this story!

Also, if anyone knows a beta or wishes to be a beta please contact me.


	6. Chapter 6

Not mine, never will be mine...

A/N: - Sorry for a little wait... i've had exams:( Anyway, the plot thickens as we introduce the newest character who poisoned Alan... who is he? And why does he want revenge on the late Lucille Evans Tracy and Wesley Harrison? Can Lexy really stop investigating? And will Alan get better?

Enjoy!

Ronny Porter knew that he should have retired years ago, but he loved his job. Being a janitor may seem boring to some, but he couldn't get enough of finding knew ways to clean places and keep people healthy from bacteria. His late wife once said that he was a obsessive neat freak, but she wasn't saying it when she died of food poisoning.

But now, Ronny was walking down the corridor of the boarding school he worked at, after hearing strange noises from the basement which was off limits. It was probably some teenage boys skipping curfew, but you couldn't be to careful. Not with that Tracy kid getting poisoned in this very school.

The keys on his chain rattled as he opened the heavy door, and walked down the stairs. Reaching for a flash light, he switched it on a the light bounced off what looked like to be a target.

"What the…"

"Hello Mr Porter" said a cold voice, and Ronny turned round. Eyes going wide at who he saw, and what the person was holding he started to walk slowly back. A yell and scream off terror was what woke the school on that night, as the headmaster found his janitor in the empty basement with a silver arrow embedded in his chest.

TB

Ever since his brothers poisoning, Virgil Tracy hadn't been able to sleep. Instead at night he lay on the hotel bed, or sometimes even in a chair next to Alan's bed, and thought about how this could have been prevent.

Sure, Alan could have told them, but that wasn't in his nature. Alan was the youngest Tracy, and the one who spent most of his time trying to escape the other shadows. Asking for help would be like him wanting to be mothered, and that didn't suit his independent nature.

And it was the times when Alan did ask for help which surprised Virgil the most. Like asking Tin-Tin and Fermat to help him catch the hood, asking Lexy to help him find out about Lucy and asking Gordon to place the pink dye in Scott's shampoo.

Sometimes, the musical Tracy wondered how he would describe his youngest brother. Sometimes, he wondered if he even knew him at all. But that was going to change. If Alan, when Alan got better Virgil was adamant that he would help his brother no matter what.

TB

Eleanor sat at her desk, wondering how everything was connected. The night before, Ronny Porter had been found with a arrow in his chest, and a link to Alan Tracy was not only they both happened at the same school, but the arrow was dipped in the same poison.

Frustrated, she threw down the report. How was this happening? Two attacks in one school. No motive, no witnesses. One dead, and the other was slowly dying. How would she find who was behind the attacks?

Standing up, she grabbed her coat. Her caffeine level was dangerously normal.

TB

"Alan, we can't carry on." she said "Not if you keep getting emails."

"Lexy, there nothing more then a prank. We have to find out more. I don't think the fire was an accident Lexy, I think someone wanted to kill my mom and her brother."

"Why would anyone want to kill them Alan?"

"That's why we need to carry on investigating. I need answers Lexy, and I'm not going to let some emails stop me."

The phone was cut off, and Lexy threw her own phone towards the pillows of her bed. Why was he so stubborn?

Standing next to his bed, she took her 'brothers' appearance in. Pale skin, blonde hair, blue lips. The machine beeped in the corner, showing how his heart rate was slowly dropping to a dangerous level. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"After my mom's near death experience, I promised myself I wouldn't ever come back to a hospital Allie." she said, her quiet voice filling the room "You should be pleased with me facing my fears. I hate this place, I feel like any minute now a doctor will come a grab me, and start to stick needles into my body."

She laughed to herself, trying to think of something else to say.

"I'm rubbish at speeches Allie, you know that. I almost fainted when your father showed up at my doorstep, knowing I would have to talk to them about what we had been up too. And I know if you were hear, you wouldn't be making it easy for me. You would be laughing in the corner, making me laugh. That's you Alan, my own personal joker."

She sat next to him, tears filling her eyes.

"I refuse to let you leave me Alan Tracy. I don't care if I have to chain you to me, you won't go."

She ignored the tears, grabbing his hand.

"You have been my best friend for two years Alan. You've shared so much with me, believed in me whenever I wanted to try knew things, wanted me to help you with a project that meant so much with you. And, there's something I've been keeping for you."

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Your more then a brother to me Alan. I love you. Not in the brother and sister way, but romantically. I know I never will stand a chance with you though. Even if I ever told you when you were awake, you would just tell me you love Tin-Tin but I want you to know that you will always have a place in my heart."

As the machine beeped, she gasped.

He was flat lining.

TB

He could hear the laughing of the five year old as he climbed over her garden fence. He wanted to talk with her, make things right between them and this was his only chance. Walking towards the backdoor, he froze at what he saw.

His love. His Lucy hugging another man.

But it wasn't just another man.

It was his best friend.

The bow was back in it's holder, and the arrows had been hidden away. Thinking of the day of the fire, he couldn't believe how much he lost. His girlfriend of four months had been hugging his best friend of ten years.

He had fallen in love of Lucille Evans, and Wesley knew that. But he had to steel her from him, like he had stolen everything else.

Wesley was a jerk, but he had been to blind to notice until they had started fighting. Lucy had tried to break them up. Then all he could remember was flames, trying to get out alive as Wesley played the hero and saved Lucy. But it didn't go well for either of the boys.

Lucy and her parents moved a few weeks later, and Samuel Evans had been declared dead once the house had exploded.

As a bell rang, he stood up and went to his desk. He would put his problems behind him soon.

TB

"Alan…"

His eyes were closed, but he could hear a voice. Trying to open them, it felt like someone had cemented them close.

"Alan…"

Trying once again, he managed to open them half way. But the light was blinding as he shut them tightly.

"My baby…"

Finally he succeed, as he slowly sat up. The last thing he remembered was being in his room and Whartons. How did he get here? And where was here?

"Allie"

Then he spotted her. She was smiling at him, he arm open wide as he realised who she was.

"Mom"


	7. Chapter 7

The Thunderbirds are mine... all mine... HAHAHAHAHA (Not really:()

A a BIG thanks to Megz McGizzle who agreed to be my Beta.

Chapter seven: -

"Mom?"

Lucy came closer, as she helped him stand. He couldn't believe it. His mom was here. But how? She was dead. He didn't ask her, but instead he felt her arms embracing him and held her in return. His mother, who had died when he was little, was here.

"My baby," she whispered. "You shouldn't be here."

"Where is here?" Alan asked, as he looked around. It was white, miles of white nothingness.

"The space between life and death."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Death? I'm dead?"

"Not yet baby, but soon you may be, if they don't find the antidote in time."

"I don't understand, mom. Antidote for what? What happened to me?"

"He poisoned you. He poisoned you to get back at me. Your father, brothers and even your friend Lexy are trying to find who has done this, but they are looking for the wrong man."

"Lexy? They know about Lexy?"

"She has been helping them. In fact, she is sitting at your hospital bed right now.

But they are searching for Wesley, and he isn't the one to search for. He may be dangerous, he may be the reason my brother was declared dead, but he isn't the reason you are dying."

Alan sat on the floor, and soon his mother joined him.

"Wesley, who is he? And who poisoned me?"

"I wish I could tell you everything, but I can only tell you what you need to know.

You need to tell them it was Thomas Quinn."

"I'm in a coma mom, I'm apparently dying. I hardly think I can have a conversation."

"You need to try baby. It's not your time to die."

"But I want to stay here, with you!"

"You can't, Allie. I know what your future is meant to be like. You are meant to have a family of your own. And I will watch over you like I have been, everyday.

I love you Alan."

"I love you too, mom..."

TB

Lexy stood as the nurses tried to bring back Alan. Tears were streaming down her face as the heart monitor continued to show a single line.

"No!" she screamed as the nurses pulled her back. "I WANT TO STAY WITH ALAN!"

They charged another time, as she screamed and pulled away, trying to get near Alan's bedside. And then it happened, he started breathing once again.

"Alan?" she mumbled, "Thank god!"

She ran to his side and grabbed his hand as the others filed out. But if they had stayed around longer, they would have heard Alan speak.

"Thomas..."

"Allie?" Lexy said, as she leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

"Thomas Quinn..."

She was confused, who was Thomas Quinn?

"Lexy..."

"Allie? Wake up!"

But he was unresponsive once again. She stood up, grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room. Alan was giving her a message. She needed to find this Thomas Quinn.

TB

As Gordon unpicked the front door, Scott looked on in amazement. Where had his brother learned how to do that? And why had he learned it? John stood next to him, smirking as the front door opened.

"Now I know who used to unlock the padlock on the alcohol cabinet," John said, as

Gordon shook his head.

"I didn't know how to until I got taught a few months ago." He started walking into the house.

"Who taught you?" Scott asked, as Gordon turned and looked at him in amusement.

"Alan."

Scott wished he hadn't asked. Muttering about underage drinking and little brothers, he looked around. No one had been here in six months, and the dust and dead rat told that.

"Let's look around," he said, as he opened the door to the basement. It was dark, and all he could see was cobwebs until he got to a wall of pictures. There were pictures of women. Blonde teenaged girls pinned to the wall. But there was one on the middle, which he recognized straight away. One circled in red marker.

His mother, as a teenager.

TB

"Ok Allie, what do you know?"

Lexy had been typing at the laptop for almost and hour and she hadn't gotten anything. Who the hell was Thomas Quinn?

"Who am I kidding? He was delirious," she muttered as she scrolled down the page

"For all I know, he could be Alan's English teacher or some famous rock star."

Clicking on another link, she carried on searching for the man she was looking for.

And that was when she gasped, realizing why the name had sounded so familiar to her.

Thomas Quinn. Thomas Alexander Quinn. Mr. Quinn.

No he wasn't Alan's English teacher.

He was his science teacher.

TB

"He's obsessed," Scott said disgustedly "The pictures we found, dad- they all looked like mom. And doing research, since mom moved after her brother's death, every year a girl who looked like her has went missing. Half of them were found dead, and the other half was raped and couldn't say who had taken them."

"And now he's killing Alan," Jeff sighed. "We need to find him."

"How, dad?" Virgil asked, sitting in the hotel room with the others. John had been in conference on the vid-phone from the hospital, and Lexy had disappeared somewhere only leaving an "I'll be back later" note.

"I have no idea."

They sat in silence for a while, before John spoke up.

"Dad, where's Lexy?" he asked.

"She left a note; she said she will be back later."

"Well then, there's your answer. We may not know anything, but our younger brother's honorary sister just might."

"I thought she promised not to research any more," Gordon spoke up.

"She never said she wouldn't," Jeff said. "She just said she was already involved."

The Tracy's looked at each other. If she had found something out, she must have gone to investigate it. And if anything happened to Alexandra Daniels, no one would forgive themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

If the Thunderbirds were mine, would i be sat her writing pointless disclamiers? No, i would be sat in a large office, behind a large oak desk, twiddling my thumbs, thinking off ways to torture poor old Alan and laughing when i figure one out... (Or using the phone to call criminally charmed as she seems to be the expert in finding new and evil ways to hurt the poor soul.)

Another post... and the thank you of this post should go to Megz, my wonderful beta who got back to me so quick i decided to post it now.

Chapter eight: -

Paying the taxi driver, Lexy stood in front of the gates to Wharton's Academy. She had hidden her red hair under a baseball cap, and was wearing dark sunglasses. A part of her knew she shouldn't be here, that she should be with Alan, but what good would that do? How would she save him by sitting with him in a hospital? She didn't know if his teacher could help, but it was the only chance that she had to find out.

TB

"Reception said they saw her take a cab," Gordon said breathlessly, as he entered the hotel room once again. He had just run down to the lobby, asking if they had seen the MIA teenager.

"Where could she have gone?" Virgil asked, as John looked on helplessly through the phone. "What could she know?"

And it was then Jeff sat up straight, and walked towards the room she had been staying in whilst she was here. Coming back out, he was carrying her laptop.

"Dad, that's hers," Scott said, though cut off after his father glared at him. He opened the laptop, and found it had been left on. Clicking on her internet history, he found the search engine she had been looking at.

"Who's Thomas Quinn?" Gordon said.

But no one could answer. However, there was an unsettling feeling in Jeff's stomach, as he recognized but couldn't picture the name.

TB

Getting past security had been difficult, but now she was standing outside Mr. Quinn's office. No one answered after she knocked, so instead she opened the door and walked inside. Well, she picked the lock and walked inside. "Thank you, Alan…"…

There was nothing unusual here, a typical teachers desk. Why was he so important then? Why would Alan say his name? It's not like he was worried about a late assignment or something. But as she turned to leave, she noticed something. In the trash can, by the desk. Blood.

Bloody tissues. Was Mr. Quinn alright? Had he hurt himself in an experiment? Leaning down, she reached out to take some and felt something pressed against her back. She froze, breathing heavily in fear as a hand slowly reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She allowed him to turn her around, and he threw her baseball cap off and onto the floor.

Her eyes widened as she saw the bow and arrow in the man's hands, and realized this was the same man who had killed the janitor with the same poison which was killing Alan. She realised that they had been searching for the wrong person, and that the reason he had found great access into a well securitized school was because he worked there.

"Mr. Quinn," she said, as he took her by the wrist.

"If you scream, you're dead," he said in a deadly whisper, and Lexy had never been quieter in her life.

TB

Eleanor didn't know what made her angrier: the fact that the Tracy family had been conducting their own investigating, or the fact that this girl had gone missing. They were standing in the hotel room, waiting for her partner Lillian Christopher to tell them anything about the cab registration.

"Mr. Tracy, what made you go to the house in the first place?" she asked Scott, whilst Gordon stood next to him almost protectively. Virgil was now watching Alan, and John had just arrived at the hotel to help find Lexy. Jeff stood behind his boys, about to take charge of the situation before the door opened and a woman walked in. John looked in amazement, as she whispered something in the detective's ear. She was beautiful.

By looking at her, he could tell she was about his age of twenty five. She had strawberry blonde hair, which was tied back into a tight bun. She had green eyes, which were hidden behind a pair of glasses. He had never seen someone like her before.

"Thank you, Christopher," Eleanor said, before talking to the Tracy's. "I am needed back at the station to find a lead on your sons poisoning. Lillian here will be watching you, and I will be back in a few hours with any news."

"Detective, in a few hours my son may be dead," Jeff said, and Eleanor glared at him.

"Mr. Tracy, we have a janitor dead and your son has been poisoned. The suspect you found for us is wanted for murdering and raping teenaged girls, and this young Daniels girl has went missing. You will stay here until we found more information."

She slammed shut the door and John watched as Lillian flinched a little. Placing a calming hand on his fathers shoulder, he smiled at her.

"John Tracy," he said, holding out his hand.

"Lillian Christopher," she replied, taking his hand "But my friends call me Lily."

"I'm guessing Detective Kingsley isn't a friend."

"You kidding? She's too scary to have as a friend."

She smiled at him, feeling the connection he felt as well.

TB

Tin-Tin and Fermat had never felt more helpless. Sitting on the Island, watching sunsets with tropical beaches would have been great. But they couldn't be happy. Not when their best friend, one day hopefully Tin-Tin's boyfriend, was lying in a hospital. And they couldn't visit him.

"You're not family," Jeff had said "Well, according to the hospital you're not. And they won't allow people who are like our family. They won't let you see him."

So now they were forced to hear calls for whoever was sitting with Alan. And the most recent call was that Alan had flat lined, but had been brought back.

But for how long?

Onaha placed hot chocolate in front of them, and they thanked her before she walked towards the kitchen to start dinner.

"He will be ok, won't he Fermat?" Tin-Tin said, her eyes filling with tears.

"He's A-A-Alan," Fermat simply said, and she smirked. Alan. Of course he would be ok. He was a fighter. He wouldn't give up without a fight, and normally won. Unless he was fighting with his father, then it was more of the "let's all hide in our rooms incase one of them erupts" type of battles. Then again, they hadn't fought in a while.

The phone rang, and they placed it on speaker so Gordon could talk to them. And it was Fermat who once again told them what they wanted to hear.

"Quinn? W-W-What about Mr. Quinn? He's W-W-Wharton's science teacher."

TB

"I knew it sounded familiar," Jeff said as he paced the room. "He started there in September. I met him when I dropped of the boys. But why would Lexy want to see him? It doesn't make any sense."

Lily watched as the oldest Tracy paced. He looked like a lion stuck in a cage, as he tried to think why Lexy would see a science teacher. But it was Scott who spoke up next, who she had come to realize, was just as protective of Alan and Alan's friend Lexy as their father.

"Maybe she thinks he can help with a cure, dad. After all, he's a science teacher."

"Brains couldn't find one. The professors have been trying at the hospital. What could a high school teacher do?" Gordon questioned and John spoke up next.

"I say we visit him."

Lily guarded the door, as she looked around.

"You heard Kingsley. You can't leave here."

She was sure she could here some growling, as John stepped towards her.

"Lily, please. We need to get Lexy back. We need to help our brother."

She looked around, before an innocent smile came across her face.

"Kingsley told me to stay with you, to watch you. She didn't say anything about where I watched you. So boys, who's up for a trip back to school?"

John smiled gratefully at her as they walked out the hotel room. She was letting them help their family. She was risking her job for them. He liked her already.

TB

Lexy was dragged into Wharton's parking lot and thrown into a car before her kidnapper got in next to her. She glared at him, trying to break the handcuffs as he started the engine.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as they started to leave the grounds.

"To a cabin that belongs to an old friend of mine. Somewhere where no one will hear your screams."

TB

remember, i eat, sleep and occasionally eat Reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Megz McGizzle for beta - ing this chapter :)

Also, Cat 2, for asking so nicely a cookie is on its way!

Chapter nine: -

With Virgil opting to stay by Alan incase of an emergency, and not to raise suspicion of no Tracy being there, the three remaining brothers, their father, and a police officer piled into a hotel-hired car and drove off towards Wharton's. Scott and Jeff sat in the front, whilst Lily was squashed between Gordon and John.

"You do realize you're going to get in trouble for this, right?" John said, as Lily just shrugged.

"I never wanted to become a cop. But I'm an only child and in my family every

boy has become one. My parents forced me to be one like father, to make up for the fact I wasn't born with a penis."

The Tracy's laughed a little as she carried on speaking.

"I wanted to go to university, study English with minor Astronomy."

"Astronomy?" John asked.

"I love the stars. I've read your books, I loved them."

TB

Trying to break the handcuffs, Lexy watched as the teacher parked behind some trees.

Confused, she wondered where she was. They had been driving for at least an hour, and now they were dodging trees.

"Let me go!" she shouted, as he pulled her out the car, grabbing a gun and his bow and arrow.

"Shut up, brat," he snarled, as they got outside of a cabin "We're going to see an old friend of mine."

He threw her to the ground, and with a free hand knocked on the door. It took a few minutes, but the door finally opened and a man paled. A gun was placed in his face, and it was then Lexy saw something she recognized.

A birth mark.

"Hello, Wesley," Quinn said, a fake smile on his face. "Lovely to see you again."

TB

As they entered Quinn's office, it was Scott who noticed the cap next to the desk on the floor. "Isn't that yours, Gordy?" he asked, as Gordon nodded. "Lexy's been here then."

"But where is she now?" John asked. "You heard the headmaster, he didn't see her and Quinn hasn't been seen in a few hours."

"Guys, you better see this," Lily said, as she looked at the trash can. "Blood."

Jeff walked towards her, and saw the tissues in the trash. It was then he noticed a folded map, poking out from the desk. He grabbed it, and unfolded it on the desk.

"Look," Scott pointed out, "I bet that's where he's heading. And I bet Lexy's with

him."

He pointed to the red marked area on the map, and the others nodded.

"But is Miss Daniels with him willingly, or have we got a kidnapping case on our hands?"

Lily looked around as she spoke up, and knew that she was now in over her head.

She was probably going to get fired for not following orders, and what she was going to say next would mean she would place four unarmed men into danger as well.

"Who fancies a trip into the woods?" she asked, and the Tracy's each nodded, determined. "But we need some sort of back up. I need to call Kingsley."

It was John who answered her, reaching down and pulling something from near his ankle. She gasped in surprised when he held up the gun.

"Who says were not protected?"

TB

"How did you find me?" Wesley asked, as he was tied up and sat by a wall of the cabin. A young girl he didn't know was placed next to him in the same position as his old best friend paced in front of them. His bow and arrow leaned against a chair, a gun was in his hand, and two vials sat on the table.

"It was difficult- changing your name was a stroke of genius. But I found you a few months ago. It was around the same time a had completed the poison which I would kill you with."

"Nothing ever happened between me and Lucy," he said, as Lexy listened. "She was upset, I was helping her."

"You were stealing her from me! You were obsessed with her, or did you rape and torture those girls for fun? They looked like her, like Lucy, and you knew it. You were always sick, Wes."

Lexy gasped as she looked at the man next to her.

"You are both sick," she said. "You both deserve to die."

"Shut it, brat." he said, waving the gun near her. But she stood her ground, not shutting up.

"No! You made some sick poison with no cure, killed an innocent man, placed my best friend in hospital, and kidnapped me and all because someone dumped you!" He glared at her as she turned to Wesley. "And you raped and murdered innocent girls. Lucille

Evans chose the right man to marry. You two are just psychopaths!"

"JUST SHUT IT!" Quinn yelled, before striking her with the gun on her head. She fell to the floor in pain, blood trickling down from the new cut on her forehead.

She whimpered in pain, and he snarled at her. "Maybe that will teach you to be quiet.

You don't know anything; you don't know how he stole her from me. How he killed her brother, and made her move from me."

"You started the fight, Thomas! You were the reason everything happened!"

"But you started the fire!"

"And you punched me first!"

Evans house fire, thirty one years ago…

He couldn't believe this was happening. His best friend was stealing his girlfriend.

They were just standing there in the kitchen, and he was angry. He was furious.

How could they? Walking towards the back door, he slammed it open causing the two to release each other and Lucy to yell in surprise. But he didn't care. Instead, he lunged forward and grabbed hold of Wesley, pushing him to the wall.

"THOMAS, STOP!" Lucy screamed, as Thomas punched Wesley. She grabbed hold of his arm, but he pushed her away and she fell onto the floor.

"Lucy?"

The three of them looked at the door way, and Samuel stood there looking at his sister.

"Sammy, go upstairs," she pleaded. "Go!"

The boy nodded, and ran upstairs as Lucy stood up.

"You need to leave, Thomas," she said, but he didn't move. Instead he punched Wesley once again.

"He stole you from me, Lucy. He needs to be punished!"

"Nothing happened, Thomas, please. Stop it!"

"No Lucy, not this time."

He pulled his fist away, but Wesley was ready and moved his head as the fist connected with the wall. Pushing him away, Wesley moved out his way as Thomas came back for more. Another punch, another kick. Grabbing Thomas's hair, he smashed him against the oven. Blood tricked down from Thomas's head, as Thomas tried to gain control.

He ran towards the door leading to the garage, Wesley following as Lucy was screaming at them to stop. He grabbed a metal pole, hitting Wesley with it as he was pushed back, smashing a bottle of oil and petrol which had been sitting there.

"Give up?" Wesley snarled, as he watched his friend lying in the flammable pool of liquids. He snarled, as he reached into the coat pocket and grabbed his lighter.

"Wes?" Thomas said, "No!"

"You lost her Thomas, she belongs to me now."

A scream came from Lucy as she ran towards them, and Thomas kicked Wesley down.

The lighter slipped, as the garage lit up with the flames. And as the three teenagers escaped, neither of them saw the young boy at the kitchen door, watching the fire rise and fleeing for his life.

Present day…

"You tried to kill me that day. It's time I returned the gesture."

"Tommy, it was just a joke!"

"A joke? I was covered in oil and petrol, and you lighting a flame was a joke?"

He lifted the gun, and pointed it towards Wesley.

"I loved her, and you took her from me."

Lexy starred in horror as Quinn pulled the trigger. It was like slow motion, as the bullet got closer towards Harrison and it was then Lexy knew she had to act. She didn't care if he was a rapist. What kind of person would she be if she let someone get killed?

"NO!"

With all her force, she pushed against his side, forcing him to get pushed out the way.

TB

Lexy's always trying to do the right thing. She couldn't sit and let a man be killed, but has she really got shot? And could the young boy from the past really be alive?

Chapter ten up in a few days


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to my great Beta, Megz McGizzle... and also the next chapter will be up later...

Chapter ten

As the bullet pierced her arm, she could feel the blood trickling down her arm. She gasped in pain, trying not to move as she knew it would cause her more pain. Trying not to look at her arm, she opened her eyes and saw Quinn looking at her in shock.

"I can't let you kill him," she managed to say. "No matter what he's done in the past, my parents raised me to see the good in people."

"He'll still die," Quinn said. "You'll die of losing too much blood, then I'll tragically kill him. This just means that you'll be joining your friend Mr. Tracy sooner than you may have thought.?

"You really think Lucille Tracy will like that?" she asked, wincing. "You really think that killing her son will make her love you again? That killing Harrison will make her want to be with you? She's dead Quinn. She married the man she really loved, and she left behind five amazing sons. She didn't want you. So why are you doing this?"

"Revenge. She broke my heart, she watched as he tried to kill me," he spat out. "I want to show that she should have only been mine."

Lexy glared at him, trying to ignore the pain.

"Don't fight the pain, brat. You're dying, and there is nothing you can do."

"I'm sorry, Allie" she thought. I failed you"

TB

Back on Tracy Island, Hiram 'Brains' Hackenbacker was in his lab, trying to analyze the poison and find a cure to save the youngest Tracy. He had seen his boss and friend's face. He was worried that his son would die. That he would lose that last link to his late wife, and in the process lose the son he had come closer to since the Hood's failed takeover.

Brains often wondered what would have happened if Jeff hadn't fixed the gap which had been formed between him and his son. Would Alan have run away? Would he be planning to leave?

And it was during these thoughts yesterday he discovered something in the poison. A factor which no one else had picked up on yet.

And maybe, just maybe, if he took out that factor, and added in anti-factors, then he would have a cure.

TB

"The ambulances and police are on their way. The ETA is about fifteen minutes, but I'm guessing you won't wait that long," Lily said, looking at the Tracy's. It wasn't a question, and she sighed before looking at the cabin they had just arrived at. "Just to let you know, I may hate my job, but if I get sacked, I'm blaming the Thunderbirds."

As they looked at her, she just smiled knowingly.

"I overheard a phone conversation between Scott and someone on the Island you live on. When he asked if his 'bird' was ok, and if thunderbird two was fixed, it was easy to figure out."

Scott grumbled something unintelligible, and Gordon looked at his family.

"In three days, we've added two more people knowing who we are."

"Actually, Lexy knew ages ago," John corrected. As they heard a gun shot, they turned, guns out, as they ran towards the cabin.

TB

Since yesterday, Brains had been working non stop to try and find a cure. He had taken out the poisonous part of the poison sample, a concoction of morphine and a harmful un-named substance only found in India.

He needed to know that this would work. That it wouldn't just make Alan sicker. And without any hesitation, he injected himself with the poison Quinn had made.

TB

Quinn stood in the centre of the cabin, a now unconscious Lexy in his arms, a gun to her head. The cabin door had been kicked in, and Jeff Tracy and his sons now stood there. He hadn't seen Lily, who had entered and was standing in another corner when he was distracted.

"Give her to me," Jeff commanded, but Quinn didn't flinch. Instead he snarled, as Harrison sat on the floor, still amazed with what Lexy had done. She had taken a bullet for him. Why? After everything he had done?

"You think I'm scared of you, Tracy" The man who pushed his youngest son away "I read your son's school file. Before he was fifteen, he had been expelled from three different schools. Fights every other week, bad grades. And the school psychologist's report, which was written the spring before I arrived: 'Alan is a very bright lad, who had recently been applying himself to his studies. However, although he seems to have a better relationship with his family, I can still sense a rift between father and son which may affect them as he gets older.'"

Jeff tried not to let his face show that his words affected him, but inside they did. He knew there was still a rift between the two, Alan not telling Jeff about Lexy had proved that, but he had hoped they were working towards having a good relationship. And if- once- Alan got better, Jeff was going to make sure that the rift was fixed.

"Did I upset you?" Quinn mocked. "It's the truth. Your son's going to die, and he's going to die with a part of him still hating you."

"Dad, don't listen to him," Gordon said, as Quinn turned to him.

"Gordon Tracy. Did you know he still has nightmares about your little accident? He's kept them to himself because he didn't want to remind you, but that's been hurting him as well. Maybe now he can get sleep, I'm helping him you see. The report says he needs more sleep, and that's what I'm giving him."

Gordon flinched slightly. Why hadn't he known?

Lily watched as Quinn held Lexy tighter. She knew she had to get Lexy away from him. Lexy needed medical attention and she needed it now. It was then she spotted something, and she reached quietly for it.

"I'm going to end her life first,? Quinn said, waving the gun at Lexy. ?And then yours Jeff. There isn't anyone around for miles, no one will find you."

Jeff held the gun firmer, and Quinn sighed.

"I don't suppose killing you now would make any difference."

He held the gun up, as Harrison made a decision. With his foot, he kicked Quinn as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet went off course, as Harrison screamed, before falling to the ground.

His chest was now home to one of his own arrows.

Jeff ran to Lexy, picking up the girl and making sure she was still alive as everyone looked around for who killed Quinn.

There, standing in the corner of the room, was Lily Christopher, a bow out in front of her as she lowered it.

John smiled at her look of anger towards Quinn, before hearing a small gasp and a yell from Scott. Everyone turned to look at him, and found him kneeling by a body, a pool of blood coming from the body's stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to my great Beta, Megz McGizzle...

Chapter eleven: -

As Brains injected himself; he hadn't noticed his son who was in the doorway. At Fermat's shout, he turned and realized what it looked like. But before he could do anything, the poison had taken affect. Fermat ran forward, as his father tried to grab the other needle. At Fermat's confused gaze, he nodded and Fermat placed another needle into his arm.

TB

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Lily tried not to sigh as she sat in a waiting room of the hospital. Everything had started off fine. Quinn was dead, Lexy was going to be ok, and Harrison had been caught. But then they discovered where the bullet had gone: straight into Gordon's stomach.

He had been rushed into surgery the moment he arrived, with Lexy also. Jeff, not being allowed near his second youngest son had made camp in his youngest room. Virgil was being updated by John, and Scott was calling Lexy's parents. Now Lily was being screamed at by Kingsley.

"I was thinking that we had a girl missing, a boy dying and you weren't doing anything about it," she thought, before she covered her mouth. She had actually said that. Now she was in trouble.

"You endangered their lives! The Tracy family, the billionaires! What will they think of us now?"

"That's all you ever cared about!" Lily shouted, not realizing John and Virgil were listening. "You didn't care about finding Lexy, or finding a cure for Alan. All you cared about was the fact Jefferson Tracy was a billionaire and that if you were nice enough he would give you money!"

Eleanor stuttered, but Lily wasn't finished yet.

"The man who poisoned Alan is dead, a rapist- and the man who started a fire to kill someone- is in jail, and we saved Miss Daniels. Yes, I admit that things went badly when Gordon was shot?"

"And that's completely your fault! You will be taking the blame for that, seeing as you decided to take them on some adventure."

"You shouldn't blame Lily."

The woman jumped, as John and Virgil walked up to them. Lily felt John place an arm on her shoulder, and she smiled at the feeling in her stomach.

"She helped save Lexy, and we don't blame her for Gordon being shot. That was Quinn's fault," he said, as Virgil took over.

"You were willing to let her be killed, detective. Lily helped us, and we owe her everything."

It was the next voice which surprised everyone.

"Lily is the reason that Lexy Daniels will see another day, detective. Any longer, and you would have had another murder on your hands." Jeff Tracy stood at the door. "Like my son said, we owe her everything. Gordon getting shot was nothing but an accident, one which wasn't Lily's fault but Harrison when he kicked Quinn. It was because of her quick thinking and willingness we captured Harrison. You owe her everything."

Kingsley looked at him in surprise. She thought for sure the billionaire would blame Christopher, and she would have a reason to fire her.

"I am also offering her a job at Tracy Industries, if she would like it."

Lily looked at him, and then towards John who was allowing himself to smile at little.

"Consider this my months notice," Lily said, as a doctor came into the room.

"Who's here for Gordon Tracy?"

The Tracy's stood forward, and the doctor took a small step back before speaking.

"I'm Doctor Tate. We managed to stabilize Gordon, and remove the bullet from his stomach. He had lost a lot of blood, so we also gave him a blood transfusion. He needs plenty of rest over the next few weeks; otherwise we believe he will make a full recovery."

"Is he awake? Can we see him?"

"He won't be awake just yet, and we are moving him to a private room. I'll have a nurse collect you in a few minutes."

Tate left, and Eleanor chose this time to leave. Lily made to follow her, but she was held back.

"I don't think that's wise," John whispered in her ear. "She doesn't seam that pleased with you. I don't think anyone's stood up to her before."

Lily grimaced as she closed her eyes.

"My family is going to disown me. Kingsley and my mother are almost like sisters, and quitting? I'll never hear the end of that. I think I've spent too much time with the Tracy's, you're stubbornness and willingness to break rules is rubbing off on me."

"Does this mean you don't want to spend time with us again?"

She thought about it, before looking into his eyes.

"Now, I didn't say that."

TB

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Lucy held her baby out at arms length, as she studied him. They were so alike, in both their appearance and personality.

"It's time for you to leave, baby." she said "You have to try and get back. If you're not back within a certain time, you'll stay here forever."

"I want to stay with you."

"You have to try and get back. You need to try and find my brother. He's still alive somewhere, you need to tell him that I loved him."

"Ok, I will, mom."

"Goodbye, Allie."

He started to fade away, and Lucy prayed that the antidote would arrive soon, and that her baby wouldn't join her just yet. It wasn't his time.

TB

The Hackenbacker's weren't sporty. They didn't like running, or watching basketball. No, what they lacked in fitness they gained in intelligence. And that was why the Tracy's were surprised when a very out of breath Brains ran into Alan's room, where Scott and Jeff were currently sitting. And he only had to say one word, before they jumped up to find a nurse.

"Antidote!"

TB

But as a miracle happened in the hospital, somewhere else something terrible had happened. Driving in the storm, Lexy's parents were speeding the way to get to their only child. But it was as the rain covered their vision, and they didn't see the swerving car.

There was a screeching of brake lights the car skidded and flipped over… screaming was heard over the thunder …then there was silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry i havent updated in ages... thanks for the reviews!  
Also, this chapter isnt beta'd. I'll change it when i get the beta version, and just to be nice i'll post again within twenty fours!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Disclamier: - I've i owned the Thunderbirds, would i really be writing FAN fiction?

Chapter twelve: -

It had been three days since Brains had found an antidote for Alan, but he still hadn't woken up. His vitals had increased, his CAT scans had shown improvement, but there was no movement from the blonde Tracy.

After a lot of argument from Jeff Tracy, Gordon had been moved into the same room. Gordon had woken up a few hours after his surgery, and had demanded to see his baby brother. He was happy with this arrangement, as he could now be permanently with him. It made him feel closer with his brother and best friend, something which he hadn't felt in months since Alan was at school.

Virgil and Scott had made a few trips to Tracy Island, helping with a few minor rescues when needed, and to get all the mounding paper work completed, as John helped the now homeless Lily find somewhere else to live. A major argument with her family, and the fact she was no longer doing what they wanted her to do, they kicked her out. Although, both Virgil and Gordon had made a few comments about him and Lily and what they did when they were alone together, they shut up pretty quickly.

John may have been the peace maker, the one who almost never raised his voice. But when he glared and when he got angry you would run.

However, in another part of the hospital, sat a girl who was recovering from a bullet wound. She would lay, starring at the ceiling. She wouldn't respond to anyone when they came to visit her. She only just managed to tell the social worker that her aunt and uncle lived in New Zealand with her cousin, but they hadn't talked to them since she was eight.

She was depressed.

She was an orphan.

TB

"How's Lexy?" Gordon said, as his father sat between the beds of his two sons. Jeff just sighed, before speaking.

"She's not speaking, she's hardly eating. Social services got in touch with her remaining family, but they wont take her."

"What? Why?"

"A fight happened a few years ago, they don't want anything to do with her."

Gordon looked angry for a moment, before looking at his sleeping brother.

"What's going to happen to her, dad?"

"She's being placed into foster care."

Gordon knew by his fathers voice that he hated the idea, and Gordon did as well. They hadn't known Lexy for long, but she had kept Alan's secret about the family, she had placed herself in danger to help him. She was already feeling like apart of their family.

"Dad, what if we offered to take her in?"

"I've already thought about hat Gordon, and it depends on Lexy. She's just lost her parent's."

And as they thought about the girl, neither of them saw the flicker of eyes from the other bed, the twitch of a hand, before he fell back asleep.

TB

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" she asked, as they were left in the condo she was looking at renting. The estate agent had left to take a call, and now John and Lily were looking around.

"Dad's going to phone me if anything happens. Besides, Dad's with Gordon and Alan right now, and I hate hospitals."

"Me too." Lily admitted "But you don't have to help me find somewhere to live."

John shrugged

"I feel responsible for you not having anywhere to live. Besides, I enjoy…" he broke of, walking away and pretending to look at something else. Lily inwardly smiled, before asking her next question.

"Enjoy what, John?" she asked innocently, as he mumbled something. She walked behind him, and made him face her.

"What was that?"

"I" he started "I enjoy spending time with you."

"Wanna know a secret?" she said, leaning closer to him "I enjoy spending time with you as well." they both lent in, lips about to meet when they heard the agent walking back into the room. They split apart, neither meeting each others eyes as Lily answered the agents questions.

TB

"Lexy?"

She didn't respond to the voice, instead she laid still. Jeff walked into the room, and sat by her bed.

"I know it's hard loosing your parents." he told her "And I know it's hard when you don't think anyone cares for you, but they do."

He saw her looked towards him, and he continued.

"Alan cares about you. His brothers care about you. I care about you. Not because your Alan's best friend, but because you protected our secret, you risked your life for a friend when you didn't have too. You took a bullet for a criminal. That shows you're a good person, one that your parents are proud off."

Tears rolled down her face, as she sat up.

"I miss them." she said, talking for the first time since she was told about her parents "I want them back."

Tears kept falling, but she ignored them.

"I feel like I failed them, like I failed Alan."

"You didn't fail Alan." Jeff said "And you didn't fail your parents."

She didn't say anything else, and Jeff took it as his cue to leave. But before he got to the door, he turned back round.

"If you want, you could come and live with us on Tracy Island. It's up to you Lexy, no one else can make that choice."

TB

"Why won't he wake up…?"

Voices filled his head, as he tried to sleep. Why wouldn't they let him sleep?

"The doctors say that he could wake up any time."

Who could wake up any time? Who said that, and where was he?

"How's Lexy…?"

Lexy? Lexy! The email… what happened? He was in his dorm room…

"She's coping as well as she can. Her parents are dead…"

Dead? Not Lexy. He needed to see her, to make sure she was ok. She was his best friend.

"She needs to talk with Alan…"

Talk with me? I need to talk with her.

He groaned, trying to open his eyes when he heard a gasp and then felt someone grabbing his hand. He knew that hand, it was his father.

"Allie?"

Dad…

"Allie? Can you here me?"

Yes dad, yes I can.

"Open your eyes, sprout."

That was Gordon, why were they in his dorm room?

Opening his eyes, they filled with light. He closed them, before trying to open them again. Everything was blurry, but he could make out one person.

"Dad…"


	13. Chapter 13

Told ya i'll post again!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Disclamier: - I've i owned the Thunderbirds, would i really be writing FAN fiction? geez... 

Chapter thirteen: -

"Alan."

Jeff didn't bother cleaning the tears as Alan opened his eyes. Gordon had came near them, and although he shouldn't be out of bed Jeff didn't remand him. Alan was awake.

"Dad…" he said again "Gordy…"

"Hey sprout." Gordon said

"Where's Lexy?"

"She's safe Allie, and so are you."

TB

As Alan sat in the hospital bed, he couldn't believe what he had just been told.

He had been poisoned. They had found out about Lexy. His science teacher was obsessed with revenge and Wesley Harrison was obsessed with his mom. John was 'getting it on' with a ex police officer… ok, so maybe Gordon shouldn't have added that in when John was in hearing range. Gordon had been shot. Lexy's parents were dead.

Making a decision, Alan slowly slid out of the bed. He was still weak, as he grabbed the side of the bed and put on the slippers. His father was sleeping in a chair, Gordon was sleeping on his bed and the others were in a hotel. Perfect chance for him to make his visit…

Walking out the door, he only had one objective.

He needed to find Lexy.

TB

Lexy couldn't sleep. She hadn't been allowed to visit Alan yet, but she knew he was safe. Would he even want to see her? She had broken his trust, she hadn't saved him. She glared at the door as it opened. Probably some nurse trying to get her asleep, disturbing her peace. But it wasn't a nurse.

It was Alan.

No words were said, as he slowly came into the room. They could communicate through their eyes, as he slowly sat next to her, bringing his legs up and laying with her. They were lent against the wall behind the bed, as she placed her head on his shoulder, and he placed his own on top of hers.

Together, they drifted off to sleep. And Lexy knew that everything would be ok, and that even though he would never love her like he loved Tin-Tin, they would always have something else.

They would always be best friends.

They would always be siblings.

They would always have each other.

TB

The Tracy's had been in panic mode when they found Alan's bed empty. A mad dash around the hospital with most of the staff, and it was Lily who had found them. She had came to see Lexy, and ended up finding to two teens sleeping in Lexy's hospital bed.

"Alan, Lexy." she whispered, but the teens didn't stir. Lily was amused, as she shook Alan gently, making sure not to hurt him. He was still recovering, and he shouldn't have even made it here without falling over. "Alan."

The teen groaned, as Lexy opened her eyes and found herself in the same position as she had fallen asleep. Alan was resting on her head, flowers on a table, Miss Christopher grinning at them with her eyes twinkling in amusement, A card on the… wait? Miss Christopher!

"Good morning, Lexy." she said, seeing the girls eyes widen.

"It's not what it looks like." Lexy said quickly, as Alan woke up and saw Lily. He was puzzled for a moment, before realising who she was.

"I'm sure it isn't."

Both the teens blushed, as Lily walked towards the door. She called out to a doctor, and in less than five seconds Jeff Tracy was running into the hospital room. Alan inwardly groaned, he was so getting grounded for this one.

"Alan! You're ok!"

He pulled his son into a hug, and it didn't look like he was going to let him go anytime soon.

"I'm fine dad." he replied, as Lexy looked at them. As he pulled back slightly, letting the doctor check Alan over then leave to get a wheelchair, Lexy made a choice about Mr Tracy's offer.

"Mr Tracy." she said, taking a breath "I've made a decision."

TB

As Lily tried to find coffee which didn't taste bitter, she didn't hear anyone coming up behind her until he whispered into her ear.

"I should thank you."

She whipped round, glaring at John's laughter.

"That's not nice." she said

"Not everyday you can sneak up on a police officer."

"Ex-police officer." she corrected "And I should be thanking you for that one."

"For getting you sacked?"

"For being in my life."

And without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. If the press had been allowed in the hospital, they would have had a field day. There, in the middle of a hospital corridor was John Tracy, son of the billionaire ex astronaut and business man, the son who had followed in his fathers footsteps by joining NASA, with her arms wrapped around a young woman waist, kissing her.

TB

As Tin-Tin sat on a rock, looking over the sea she thought of Alan. He was ok. He was awake. Brains had saved him.

She could hardly believe it. He had coming home the Tracy Island, they could still be together. She opened her palm, and looked at the ring he had giving her a few months before. They had been sitting on this rock, watching the sun set as they had many times before.

"This is perfect." Tin-Tin had said, her head resting on Alan's shoulder. Hands intertwined, his gently stroking hers. No brothers to worry about, as they didn't know about this place. Alan's and now Tin-Tin place.

"Yes, you are." he mumbled, but she still heard. She smiled, thinking the same thing about Alan.

"Tin, I have something for you." he said. She looked at him, as he reached into the pocket and got out a small box. Opening it up, she gasped at what she saw. A ring.

"Alan…"

"I know we are only sixteen, Tin." he said "And we are way to young to get married. But I want you to know, I'm in this forever. I love you. This is a promise ring, one which states we will always be together."

Tears of happiness fell down her face, as she accepted the ring. They kissed, and when they broke she saw her happiness on his own face.

"I love you too Alan." she told him "Always."

Only Fermat knew about the ring, which she kept with her at all times. Around her neck on a chain normally, so no one else knew about the promise.

She watched the sun set, and once again was lost in memories or her and Alan. And it was during this, she whispered three words.

"I love you."

TB

Only one more chapter left. I'm thinking of doing a sequal taking place three years after this one... maybe the other brothers will get as lucky as Alan and John


	14. Fin

Not Mine!

Chapter fourteen: -

Two weeks later

Looking through the blinds of the window, he couldn't believe how many people were out there. Reports were being pushed behind a large barrier, random members of the public behind them. His recovery had been classed as a 'miracle' and the press had made the events seem like some sort of adventure story.

Gordon had been realised a week before, and his bed had been taken away. Lexy had been realised around the same time, and announced that she was moving to Tracy Island. Although she had told them she also had grandparents, they couldn't take her because her grandmother was ill and her grandfather had to look after her.

And now it was Alan's turn to leave the disinfected prison. He could finally go home, see Tin-Tin and Fermat. He missed the sound of the waves, and the tropical breeze, which he loved more than the cold winds which march provided.

But as he thought about the Island, he also thought about his mom. Had he really seen her? Had he really giving Lexy Quinn's name? Has she really told him that her brother was alive? Should he try and find his missing uncle?

He had tried to find out about his mom, and look what happened. He had been poisoned, Lexy and Gordon had been shot and Harrison had almost died. Then again, Harrison was now in jail and his psychotic science teacher was dead.

"Ready to go home?" ask his father, standing at the door to his room. Alan didn't reply, and Jeff got worried. He walked to his son, and noticed what Alan was looking at. He sighed, before wrapping an arm around him, bringing him closer. "I tried to hard to keep you from the press." he muttered

"Guess there's no news today." Alan replied "But seriously, people leave hospitals all the time, and you don't see the press queuing for entry then."

"Not all of them got poisoned by their high school science teacher." Jeff pointed out.

"And not all of them are the son of a billionaire." Alan retorted, Jeff snorted as he ruffled his sons hair.

"True."

They watched as a pink limousine pulled up, and as Parker got out to open the door. A blonde lady in her thirties stepped out, dressed in pink as the press tried to talk with her.

"Looks like our ride is here." Alan said, as thy watched Penelope enter the hospital

"Ready to go home?" he asked again, and Alan thought about it.

"Yes." Alan replied, "I'm ready."

TB

'Welcome home Alan' had been painted onto a large banner, and Alan easily recognised Virgil's handiwork. The five Thunderbird machines were in the back ground, all painted in their right colours. There was food, soft drinks and music.

Alan was sat on one of the deck chairs, Tin-Tin was sat next to him, Fermat on the one next to him and Lexy was sat on his other side. They were laughing and joking, as Lexy told the other two things about Alan which forced him to blush. Apparently, Lexy and the two other teens had become good friends since she arrived.

Jeff watched from where he was happily talking with Penelope. Doing a quick parental scan, he saw Scott and Virgil trying to drown Gordon in the pool and John was talking with Brains about Thunderbird five.

Alan was with the other three teens, and Jeff had to smile at how well Lexy had fitted in. In only a few weeks, she had shown her loyal to Alan and the Tracy family, and also gained respect from everyone around her. But it was as he saw Kryano and Onaha coming out of the house, he noticed someone was missing.

"Penny, where's Parker?" he asked, as she just smiled knowingly

"He's bring a small surprise for John." she said, before changing the subject. Jeff looked at her suspiciously, wondering what the pink lady was planning now. He didn't have that long to wait, when Parker appeared behind them, and nodded to Penelope. Looking questionaly at her, she nodded for him to follow her and they walked back into the house.

"Ok, what's going on?" he asked, as she led them into his office. It was then he noticed someone standing by his desk. A smile appeared on his face, as he walked forward and she smiled sheepishly.

"I hope you don't think I'm intruding." she said quietly "But Lady Penelope insisted I come."

"Of course I don't." Jeff replied "We've missed you. John's missed you."

She smiled at the mention of his name, as Jeff mouthed a thank you to Penelope.

"Well then. Ready to surprise the others Lily?"

TB

Lillian Christopher had changed in the last two weeks. She had started working at Tracy Industries, found an apartment and had become more confident since she disowned her family. But when Penelope Creighton-Ward had called her, and told her to get ready as she was coming to Tracy Island, she felt scared.

John and Lily hadn't really discussed where they stood, if they were even in a relationship. Sure, they had kissed, and Lily could feel like the relationship could go somewhere, but it would be hard. She lived in America, he lived on a space bound Thunderbird. Talk about long distance relationship.

It was Alan who had noticed the extra guest first. He had met her in the hospital, after hearing about how she helped save Lexy and kill Quinn. Tin-Tin noticed Alan had stopped talking, and looked where he was followed by Lexy and Fermat.

"Hey, John." Alan muttered to his brother, who looked over at him. "Think you have a visitor."

Confused, John looked over at his father, and noticed the person standing with him.

"Lily!"

TB

There was a storm that night on Tracy Island. The beaches would need to be mapped out again. They would need to make sure all the trees in the jungle were safe, and that everything by the pool was working the next day. But no one seamed to mind, as they sat inside the house.

Tin-Tin's parents had retired to bed early, after handing out cups of warm hot chocolate to the others. John was sitting with Lily on the sofa, wrapped in blankets as Virgil and Gordon kept looking over at them from the table. Scott was talking with Brains and Parker about something, as Jeff and Penny talked as well.

And as this was happening, it was Virgil who noticed that there was someone missing. In fact, there were four someone's missing. A search had started, and it was Gordon who found them. There in Alan's room, sleeping on his bed were the teenagers of Tracy Island. Tin-Tin was on the right, resting against Alan who was in the middle with Lexy on his other side. Fermat somehow had his head on Lexy's shoulder. He left the room, not knowing what had happened just moments before.

A friendship had been made. A pact had been set. Best friends until the end.

No one on the Island knowing that in three years, one of the teenagers would break the pact. That in three years, one of them would be in danger once again.

But for now, they slept peacefully as the storm carried on outside, crashing waves onto the rocks. And in the wind, a single balloon which had been blown up to celebrate Alan's return flew into the sky, never looking back once to Tracy Island.

TB

Well, i've just started on a idea for a sequal, and the first chapter will be up in less then a week. Thank you for all the reviews and support!

Question: -

Should Lily try to reconnect with her family?  
Should Lexy's aunt and uncle come into her life? And should she offically be adopted into the Tracy family?  
Lastly, who should be the villian... the Hood or Harrison?


End file.
